


恨

by HectorIliad



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal, 成均馆绯闻
Genre: M/M, Son/Father Insect, 乱伦, 感到不适请及时退出, 美人搞美人我的爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HectorIliad/pseuds/HectorIliad
Summary: 河仁秀紧紧地握着父亲的手，脑子里妄想着手上的温度可不可以消散得慢一点，父亲可不可以走得慢一点，他还想再听听父亲说话。但是他同时也知道，自己再也见不到他了。
Relationships: Ha In Soo/Ha U Gyu, 河仁秀/河友圭
Kudos: 2





	恨

地牢里阴暗又潮湿，还总是弥漫着什么东西腐烂的味道，起初河友圭以为那是没有清扫的排泄物和腐坏的食物的气味。但是，有一次，一个浑身血肉模糊的犯人被拽着脚从他的牢门前拖过，河友圭清楚地看到那个还活着的犯人身上已经全都是白花花的蠕动的蛆，随着拖拽，它们掉到了自己的牢门边上，有些还弹了进来。那个犯人身上散发出的浓郁腐臭扑面而来的一瞬间，河友圭感觉自己好像要晕过去了。过了好久，他才意识到，那些恶心的味道都是来源于这些或活或死的犯人。等到自己上刑了之后，闻起来也会是这样的吧。他一阵恐慌，打了一个寒颤，往牢房里面缩了缩。

义禁府名义上只是个司法机构，永远把自己装饰得正直又中立，但是河友圭心里清楚得很，进到这里来的人，不脱一层皮是出不去的，他们永远都能得到自己想要的供词。至于河友圭自己，党羽早就被剪除，因为思悼的事皇上还对他恨之入骨，他早就想明白了，自己没有可能活着出义禁府的门。再过一段时间，待朝中政局完全平息，民间也把这些事忘得差不多之后，自己就会被意外死亡或者畏罪自杀了。

他从来都没想到自己算计了一辈子，人生的最后竟然要在地牢里度过。他自认高贵，几十年来遇见过数不清的攻奸，但是他全都能化险为夷。他消息灵通，决断敏锐，手段果决又狠毒，党同各异更是得心应手，这几年他几乎觉得没有自己解决不了的事情了。被士兵拖到议事殿门口的时候，他才如梦初醒，甩开了士兵的手，自己跟着他们走向义禁府——至少他还要保全着二品官员的颜面。被扔进地牢里之后，士兵对他冷言冷语，食物发硬又有怪味，换洗的衣服更是别想了，他用了好几天才在感情上接受了现实。

官场上的斗争有赢就有输，他只是从来都不认为输家会是自己罢了。

到时候他们问什么就说什么，求他们给自己一个痛快吧，河友圭心里也算释然。他现在唯一感到心酸的只是，河仁秀——他一直以来最疼爱的儿子——居然背叛了他。只是因为草善那个婊子吗？河友圭有些想不通还有什么其他的原因，自己被杀，河仁秀是最得不到好处的人了。他想了很久都没有想通。可能是他早就和少论派做了什么协定，觉得把我们这些老人处理掉他可以官路走得更远吧。河友圭只能得出这个结论。

门被打开的时候，河友圭还在躺着，他看到河仁秀的脸一下子起了身，但是竟一时不知道说什么，他完全没想到河仁秀还会来见自己。他是应该痛骂河仁秀不孝，还是应该和他作个假惺惺的温情告别好让他给自己说点好话，说不定能让自己死得舒坦点？

河仁秀也沉默着。他本来觉得自己是痛恨河友圭的，他折磨利用自己深爱的女人那么多年，把自己当做工具，让自己一直活在巨大的压力下，还在党争上那么轻率愚蠢，要不是自己果断投靠少论派，全家可能都要被下狱流放。他本来是想来羞辱嘲讽河友圭的，但是看到他有些精神恍惚的样子心里突然感觉有些堵，早就打好腹稿的恶毒话语全都说不出来了。

河友圭的红官服早就被义禁府的士兵粗暴地撕扯松垮，脖颈和胸口都漏了出来，半白的头发散乱着，头顶上的发髻早就半开了。河仁秀还是第一次见到父亲这么狼狈的状态，他转念又开心起来，看来他真的快死了，根本没人对他施以援手过。

他死之前就让我爽爽吧。

河仁秀走上前去，半跪下来，看着他笑了一下，眼神像往常一样威严凌厉，让人心惊。他扯着河友圭的领子让他凑过来，亲上了他的嘴唇。他撕扯啃咬着河友圭的嘴唇和舌头，尝到了血味让他更开心，他吸吮着流血的地方，把吸出来的血吞下去。他把舌头完全伸进河友圭的口腔里，在他的嘴里搅动，肆意舔舐着他敏感的上颚，听着河友圭呻吟的声音，河仁秀更兴奋了。

他把父亲推到在稻草上，两腿压着他的双臂，把他的红官服撕得更松垮，然后脱下来。雪白的里衬还没有被弄脏，贴在河友圭身上，让他漂亮的身型若隐若现。河仁秀忍不住抚摸着父亲的胸腰。看着他屈辱愤怒又不敢反抗的眼神，河仁秀下身鼓胀在裤子里，硬得有点发疼。他想把河友圭操到哭着求他停下，一想到这里河仁秀浑身都酥麻了，心跳也加快了。

他把河友圭的裤子扯掉，直接塞了两根手指进河友圭的后穴搅弄，他本来以为未经开发的甬道很干涩，没想到他捅了几下之后就自动分泌出水来，后穴又湿又热，把他的手指包裹得很舒服。

“您之前被多少人操过呢？”河仁秀少见地带着年轻人特有的直率眼神问了一句，话语里有他自己都没意识到的委屈。

河友圭没有回答，他被牢狱生活折磨惊吓得身体虚弱，根本无力反抗。他有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，看起来像是任由河仁秀做什么了。

河仁秀把阴茎顶了进去，他把阴茎直接顶到最深，河友圭压抑不住地呻吟了一声，不知道是疼的还是爽的。河仁秀又慢慢抽插了几次，蹭过一个凸起的时候河友圭的呻吟突然变了调，河仁秀知道自己找到那个点了。他恶意地往那个点冲撞碾压，不断摩擦过那里，用阴茎头和柱体变着法地碰着那里。河友圭爽得腿都软了，他甚至想勾住儿子的腰，但是腿软得抬不起来，只能在河仁秀的腰两旁蹭着。

河仁秀听到河友圭的呻吟越来越放肆，知道他快高潮了，他抓住了河友圭的阴茎，用一条绣着花纹的布带把根部紧紧地绑着，还打了一个好看的结。他揉捏着双球，撸动着柱体，还抠挖着马眼，河友圭爽得头皮发麻，生理泪水不断地流。突然他眼前一白，他和儿子一起高潮了，阴茎不断地抽搐着，想射出来，但是被带子死死地堵住，胀得河友圭直哼哼。

“求你……放开……”和儿子说这种话，河友圭感觉自己的脸发烫。

“放开什么？”河仁秀勾起笑容，和平常一样又美又可怕。他的大拇指还在马眼上轻轻蹭着，手握着柱身轻轻一下一下地捏着。

“放开……那里……”河友圭祈求地看着儿子。

“哪里？”河仁秀笑得眼睛都弯了。

“嗯啊……求求你……”

“您不说出来我怎么知道呢？”河仁秀覆身上去，又亲上了河友圭的嘴。上次他只顾着发泄愤怒和让河友圭疼，这次他慢慢地感受着亲吻。父亲的嘴里温暖湿润，他的舌头有点粗糙但是亲起来感觉很舒服。河仁秀的舌头在他的嘴里转了好几圈，直到河友圭窒息地直推他，河仁秀才恋恋不舍地松开嘴。

河仁秀把河友圭翻过去，逼迫他跪趴下，又把阴茎捅进了河友圭的后穴，这次比上次更舒服，被操过一次的后穴更软烂，精液混着淫水，他进去的时候被裹得倒吸了一口气。他这次没管敏感点，而是随性地冲撞，两只手还揉着他的胸，在他的乳头边打转，被刺激得挺立之后恶作剧似的使劲捏着乳头，还用指甲抠着，河友圭被刺激得头皮发麻，后穴一阵一阵紧缩，包裹着儿子的阴茎。每缩一次，儿子每抽插一次，他的阴茎就发胀一次，他难受得呻吟都快变成了尖叫。

河仁秀又一次高潮了，滚烫的经验填满了河友圭的后穴，河友圭爽得翻了白眼，小腹又酸又胀，难受得抽搐着，阴茎都硬挺着贴到了肚子上。

“父亲看起来有点难受啊，需要我帮忙吗？”河仁秀轻轻咬着河友圭的耳垂，在他耳边小声说，热气吹到了河友圭耳朵里，痒痒的。

他的阴茎还埋在河友圭体内，手抓住了河友圭的阴茎，轻轻地撸动着。他撸一下，河友圭就全身酥麻一阵，他全身都软了，四肢发抖，快跪不住了。

“解开！解开阴茎上的带子！求你……让我射……”河友圭哭喊了出来，他顾不上什么尊严了。

河仁秀挑了一下眉毛，抽出阴茎，把河友圭仰面按到在稻草上，居高临下地看着他。

父亲很美，但是河仁秀从来都恪守礼法，不敢深想下去，只把自己的感情归为对父亲的敬仰和崇拜。但是现在他已经对父亲恨之入骨了，河友圭对他来说已经不是一个合格的父亲了，他不配自己的礼节，他终于可以放开心思注视着父亲。河仁秀看着父亲在身下难耐地扭动，他的腰肢纤细，双腿修长，阴茎鼓胀，翘着贴到了肚子上，后穴流出自己的精液，这种香艳刺激的场景在之前就算他做梦梦到都不敢继续下去，而是满身汗水地惊醒。

他把河友圭的双腿分开抬起，压到胸口，又操了进去，哭声听起来那么悦耳，刺激着他的情欲。他又高潮的时候，解开了河友圭阴茎上的带子，用手撸动了两下，河友圭就尖叫着射了出来。大股的精液射在河仁秀的腹部和胸口，有些还溅到了他的脸上。河仁秀表情都没变，轻轻用手把脸上的精液擦掉了。

河友圭射得一抽一抽的，他大口喘息，眼泪从眼边滑到稻草上。许久，他慢慢地开口：

“仁秀，你一直很像我，你把我活下去的方法学得很好，但是你也变得像我一样狠毒残忍了，不，你可能比我还要狠心。我……”河友圭笑了，“很开心。你的人生会很顺遂的。”

河仁秀感觉一阵惊悚蹿上心头，他一直觉得自己虽然不择手段，但是绝没有父亲那么龌龊。知道了父亲对草善的所作所为之后，他更是厌恶鄙夷父亲。但是……但是……这点事情真的能当做自己跑来牢房强奸亲生父亲的借口吗？而且自己之前和父亲一起做的坏事，难道可以被一句轻飘飘的我厌恶父亲的恶行就洗刷掉吗？他能从父亲欣慰的语气体会到他是真心说的，他的内心甚至也在叫嚣着认可这句话，甚至认可着父亲这句话里包含的对他的爱。

河仁秀突然发疯似的抓起石椅朝河友圭的胸口狠狠砸去，他不知道自己砸了多少下，只听见很多声骨头断裂碎掉的声音。河友圭鲜血吐了满嘴，半张脸都染红了。他瞪着眼睛，剧烈的疼痛让他满眼充血，红得吓人。河仁秀冷静下来的时候，河友圭只剩下一口气了，他僵直地伸着胳膊，好像要推开自己，但是刚才却又没有碰到自己几下。

河仁秀想起来，自己还是小孩子的时候，父亲只是四品官，自己觉得父亲的青色官袍好看，就穿在身上，按照自己印象里学到的朝堂礼节，装着上朝玩。父亲看到之后没有发怒，而是打闹一样突然抓住自己，笑呵呵地把自己举起来。

“仁秀这么小就喜欢官服啦，让爹爹看看，真威风啊。”

“官服好看，摸起来还舒服。”自己当时什么都没想，傻乎乎地回答。

“红官服更好看，爹爹也可以让你穿着玩，你想穿吗？”

“当然想。”小孩子根本不懂这里面的惊险和艰难，只是咯咯地笑，想像着过几年自己穿艳丽的红官服应该就不是小矮个，不用拖着长长的衣服了。

“你现在穿着玩玩，以后就可以穿着上朝了。”父亲亲了自己一下。

他又想起来，自己刚开始学《论语章句集注》的时候，父亲把自己抱在腿上，一句一句地念着解释着，父亲的声音很好听，念论语的时候抑扬顿挫又带着悠然，小时候的自己觉得父亲就像在唱歌一样。自己听着父亲读书，头靠在父亲的胸口上，明亮的阳光照进书房，树上的鸟叫声清脆。回忆中的自己闭上了眼睛，整个身体都贴在父亲的怀里，享受地笑着。

眼前的父亲已经快断气了，他吃力地喘息着，听起来像强行工作的破风箱，嗓子也好像被血卡住，声音又堵又闷，一点都不似原来低沉好听。他悲伤地看着自己，胳膊颤抖着把手贴在自己脸上摩挲着，好像想把自己的脸印在脑子里。河仁秀咬牙忍着满眼的眼泪，不让它们掉下来。

“你……早就有自己的派系了，很好，很好……但是不要太信任任何一个人，就算你觉得抓住了他的把柄和利益，你也不可能永远知道他背着你还谋划了什么……”河友圭努力地吸了一大口气，他感觉自己的肺马上就要停止运作了，他说得很慢，脸部肌肉的动作对他现在来说很费力，“今天是朋党，明天就是死敌……反过来也是如此……不要去恨谁，也更不要去爱谁……你那几个跟班，早点把他们放到合适的位置上，那个严肃的小子……”

突然他轻轻出了一口气，眼神逐渐变得灰暗，没了焦点，手也落了下去，无力地掉在了稻草上。河仁秀再也忍不住了，无声地痛哭起来，眼泪不住地顺着脸往下掉，他抓着河友圭的手，再次把它贴到脸上，但是那只手迅速变凉了。河仁秀紧紧地握着，脑子里妄想着温度可不可以消散得慢一点，父亲可不可以走得慢一点，他还想再听听父亲说话。但是他同时也知道，自己再也见不到他了。


End file.
